Tengu
by Cassandra Royal
Summary: Ebony feathers combined in an intricate weaving of one another, glistening silver from the moonlit rays that descended down from the sky. The feathers moved as one, forming gigantic wings that spread out in a mythical wingspan that she had only heard in traditional legends. Then, with his arms wrapped tightly around her, he ascended into the sky. Sasuke & Sakura SasuSaku Modern AU


**~Tengu~**

**Numeral One**

**~The Black Knight~**

* * *

><p><strong>Tengu ˈten.ɡu/**

**Literal Translation:** 天狗, "heavenly dog"

_A type of legendary creature found in the Japanese folk religion (Shintoism/Buddhism) and are sometimes considered a type of Shinto god (kami), but mostly considered a type of yōkai (supernatural beings). Tengu are renowned swordsman. They are believed to live in mountainous areas with trees. They are said to hold great power over wind with the assistance of traditional fans, and have dynamic magical abilities. They have very large, strong wings, often depicted in the color black or red, and are said to be able to move from place to place in an instant without their use. They can appear within the dreams of humans even if uninvited._

* * *

><p><em>The wind. It rushed and breathed; soared and twirled. It was free to roam the luscious grasslands to the sandiest of deserts around the world. It sang and danced, and spoke a thousand words to whomever wished to hear it. Well, at least those with enough patience to decipher its near incomprehensible tones. For those who were willing to listen, it spoke of marvelous stories, from the times of the ancient Greeks to the modern civilians within Japan. It spoke of war, of love, and of the greats, and every story was even more enrapturing than the next. It never wavered, never waited, and never let its grand whispers fade away for a moment of silence. It was constant, yet ever changing, and it was always there. Wind was life, and life was with the wind.<em>

_It was as the last rays of daylight ascended along the star-speckled horizon that someone was listening, someone who knew of the eternal darkness that had forever entwined itself within the cool strands that the wind manipulated with such graceful ease._

_His wings unfurled a second after, and then he was gliding across the sky.  
><em>

.

A grand shockwave of energy hit him square in the heart, a killing blow if not metaphysical. It left him immobile, dumbstruck and staring into deep space. His feet ceased their movement, and the dark-colored cup that had been rising to his lips abruptly ended its ascension, freezing in place. Only the steam that rose steadily from his hot tea was still in motion. Everything else was still, perfectly still. His gaze was fixated upon the garden outside of his family's traditional Japanese house, focused even more directly onto the cherry blossoms that had begun to grow so vigorously from the season it complimented.

And it was an omen that he wished could be deemed a mere coincidence.

Then a rush of cold wind swept past the area he stood. It wafted through his silken locks, diverting them from their origin for only a moment and upset the perfectly smoothed-down cloth of his _yukata_. The appearance of the wind itself alerted him that his brother had arrived to either inform or convince him of the shockwave's significance. His brother's sudden appearance wasn't comforting, but neither was it aggravating; it was _troubling_. And in perhaps the most lovely and horrible of ways. It meant that no matter what he did not desire not to be true, it would be. It made his deft fingers tighten on traditional cup that held his tea.

"You felt that."

Finally set back into motion by his brother's seemingly impassive, yet liquid tone, he withdrew the tea from its position, but kept it in the comfort of his two hands. "Every _yokai_ within the citywide distance of Konoha City would've felt that." He eyed the _sakura_ tree outside with a certain knowingness as he had spoken.

"Sasuke." Upon hearing his name, he turned. A familiar pair of charcoal irises met his from across his chambers, flickering between worry and distress. "You know what this means."

Outwardly, he wasn't expressing his fear, but inwardly his emotions were running rampant on themselves. This shockwave meant that so many of the concerns he had had over the last decade were all about to prosper into an effortless butterfly effect that would be set out to either create or destroy him. It meant that he would have to come to terms with his destiny and face it head on. It meant that some feathers would be rustled and some blossoms would be tainted by blood.

"It was written," Sasuke said softly, bending down slightly to put his cooling tea on the deck. "So it shall be done."

"She shall soon be of age," Itachi told him seriously.

He had practically been counting down the days since she had left. He knew quite well already. "I know."

"She will be in far more danger than before."

It was because of that aspect that caused a sense of foreboding to consume him in such a malicious fashion. Never before had a member of _his_ family been so fearful of the future, and for another person's welfare of all things. The years since her departure had given them silence, but a tensed silence that had been bound to be shattered by fate's weavings; just like it had been shattered in the past. They had known all along that she was to return, it had only been a matter of time.

Charcoal irises bled into a dark void of black, graced with three scarlet tomoe. "And that's why this time I'm going to be prepared for anything."

.

It had been ten years since Sakura Haruno had been back to Konoha City, ten years since she had seen the shrine her adoptive mother had upheld over the decades, ten years since she had begun to wear a dark chained necklace around her neck, crested with a single ebony feather at the end. Ten years... The thought reverberated in her mind like a whisper, unending, and ultimately adding to her exuberance. It had been so long, so desperately long, and an explosion of excitement lit her chest as her feet hit the floor of Konoha City International Airport. She was grinning from ear to ear, her carry-on trailing behind her as she exited the plane. She could feel the traces of tears at the back of her eyes from the incessant feel of euphoria. It had been so long and she was helpless to subdue her elation. In fact, she had to force herself not to squeal like a little girl and just race through the crowd in a mad dash to greet her mother after months away from each other.

Within the past ten years, Sakura had been attending a boarding school in America, her mother visiting every few months just to catch up on things. The original reason for her departure was because the school had an amazing program for advanced students like herself, and since Konoha City hadn't had such a thing at the time for younger students until high school began. So she made an unanimous decision to leave everything behind for the sake of education. The original plan had been to move back once she got into high-school, but issues appeared that ultimately denied her the opportunity. So after several years of solving said issues, she was granted a full-ride scholarship to attend Konoha Academy, a prestigious high school for those with either extreme intelligence or incredible connections. Usually the latter won out, but she was a special case.

Throughout the years she had kept very good contact with her childhood friends since, coincidentally, they all happened to be from the wealthiest families in Japan. It was usually during spring-breaks and holidays that either Ino or Naruto-sometimes others as well-would travel overseas just to visit her for a few days. She supposed she was lucky to be blessed with wealthy companions, if only to see them so often.

But now that she was officially moving back to Konoha City, everything was going back to like when she was a little kid, and Sakura was absolutely ecstatic for it to begin. She missed her friends, all their quirks and habits included.

It was as she was walking into baggage-claim that her name was practically bellowed across the area, startling anyone around her to stare rather bewilderedly as a cheekily grinning blonde came rushing through the crowd in a mad dash to get to her. Upon sight, Sakura had half a mind to step aside so he wouldn't completely ram her over, but since she hadn't seen him in months, she would allow it just this once. So she opened her arms wide and smiled at him, giggling at his enthusiasm.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto burst as he grabbed hold of her in a bone-crushing hug. "It's been so long!"

Barely able to breath normally because of the pressure, she rasped, "I-It's good to see you too, Naruto." She winced, but continued to smile all the same as she patted his back goodnaturedly.

In the distance, four other girls were striding leisurely to greet her, but she never had the time to fully inspect their expressions, as Naruto released her from the hug, but presumed to abruptly grab her sides and spin her in the air several times, utterly delighted by her presence. His face was gleaning, eyes shining, mouth set in a cheeky grin.

Startled by his actions for only a second, she began to laugh wholeheartedly. He was such a little kid, but she adored that about him on most days. It was what made him special. He was a light, bright and powerful like fire, yet as gentle as a flicker of a candle. That was just how he was, and she loved him for it.

Once her feet were firmly planted back on the ground, four other girls each took their turns greeting her, Ino giving her a bone-breaking hug that rivaled Naruto's in terms of strength, while Hinata, TenTen, and Temari all gave her soft embraces and brief words about how much they missed her. However it was all too quick that her spotlight was stolen, albeit it was a theft she had missed since their last encounter, which had been several months previous.

"Well enough with all this mushy mush," Ino declared, officially claiming the stage for her own. The girl that had mischievous look in her face too, one that only meant trouble, but it was a look that Sakura had somehow had grown to miss. "Us five are going to have a girl's night tonight. My place. We have some serious catching up to do."

The five gave each other various grins and excited nods of approval, but a voice cut them off before the could verbally agree to the terms.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, loud enough to cause grumbles from the people striding nearby. Causing a scene? How Naruto-like. "I wanted Sakura-Chan all to myself today! I haven't seen her since spring and it's the middle of August now! You saw her in June! It's not fair! I want _Sakura-Chan_!" He drawled out her name in a fretful pout.

All the while, he began to tug her towards him, that puppy-dog expression on his face enough to melt her heart, but Ino had none of it as she glared down at him like an abusive pet owner.

"You had her all to yourself during spring break!" Ino burst. "You can wait a day you little puppy-dog, you! Besides! Aren't you supposed to hang out with all the guys tonight for some meeting or whatever? Everyone said that it's _demanded_ that you attend."

Naruto slumped in place, all the previous joy lost into the sands of time at the mention of it. "Yeah... Alright fine. I'll probably just end up getting a whopping by Teme if I don't arrive on time anyways." He sighed, running a hand through his already tussled hair in exasperation. "Well, I'd better head on out then, I'll have to meet up with them pretty soon anyway. But before I go..." That same old grin returned as he glanced down at Sakura, an impish gleam in his eye that made her a bit wary. "A little something to take with you..." A sudden, quick, peck of a kiss grazed her cheek, and Sakura straightened in place, too shocked for a moment to outwardly respond.

It was only as she regained her wits about herself that a twinge of annoyance and nostalgia were summoned, though mostly annoyance, especially since once his action was completed, he had made a mad dash out of the airport. That lucky bastard had made off with a kiss and escaped. She rubbed her cheek after that thought. It had been quite some time since he had dared to pull a trick like that one, and it had taken her by surprise. Usually she would at least reprimanded him, but today she would pardon him, but only for today. He was only glad she was back, that was all. Any other day and she would've chased him all the way to Tokyo to exact her revenge, but it just wasn't the day for that.

"That idiot..." she muttered, rubbing at her cheek relentlessly.

TenTen scoffed, "That boy never changes does he?"

Ino waved her hand in indifference. "He's just a little kid when it comes to Sakura. She's been one of his best friends since before pre-school."

"He sure knows how to make a scene though," Sakura grumbled distastefully, still rubbing at her cheek.

"He's just excited you're back," Hinata chimed in, her silver irises probably shining with the memory of his bright profile.

"A little too excited perhaps," Temari added.

Sakura had to laugh at that. "I can certainly agree with you there."

And so the five friends left the airport as if they had been together forever, laughing and reminiscing like old times. It was a sight that would warm anyone's heart, between Temari's snarkish remarks, TenTen's tomboyish attitude, Hinata's bashful kindness, Ino's sense of leadership, and Sakura's pure soul, the group was a contradiction waiting to happen, but they were all together, and that was what mattered most.

They were just five best friends against the world, at least, that was the original thought, because none of them truly remembered the reason why they had gotten so close in the first place.

And it was a reason that would change the world over, but none of them knew it just yet.

.

Sakura saw Konoha City in a new light after ten years of being away. It made her inspect everything she could grasp from the ten second window of opportunity she was given from the limousines' passenger window. It made her crane her neck to witness for herself just how grand the architecture and massive skyscrapers were in some relative retail. Inevitably she earned some curiosity; curiosity that she would be sure to indulge herself in at a later time. With her face pressed outside of the vehicle, the wind tore at her lenghty rosette tendrils, scattering them in various directions and setting them adrift in the warm, summertime air. On several occasions she had considered simply pulling her hair back, but what was the fun in that? She could worry about what her hair looked like later.

"Forehead, you look like a dog right now!" Ino was giggling beside her, clearly too elated for her return to not mention how her hair was matted with subsequent tangles.

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Says the one who's named Pig."

In return for the insult, Ino flicked her in the head, grinning. "At least pigs don't have big foreheads!"

Thus began one of their infamous spats, but it didn't last too long, as Hinata gasped in wonder from beside Ino. All the girls shot her glances of bewilderment for a moment, before they saw what she had: a beautiful shine on the county-side, with the a _Torii Gate_ painted red in the distance with mountains surrounding it. Sakura recognized it instantly as the place she and Sasuke Uchiha had played together as children. The sight made her stomach drop in her chest.

Sakura's mouth suddenly went dry. She hadn't gone there since the day she had left... Since she had... That day came rushing back to her in a devastating horror of humility and dread, bypassing all moments of the present and leaving her stranded to the land of memories.

_"Sakura."_

That one word transported her to another time, to a place that bypassed her present location. The mere ribbon of memory of him with her name on his lips caught her in a ocean of emotion, and all at once the memory's current became too powerful to overcome.

_With the wind tormenting around them, the moonlight was a mercy, but that didn't assist her confession, though in some cases it brought a sense of foreboding that she hadn't understood at the time. "I love you," she cried into the wind. "Sasuke Uchiha... I love you."_

_His expression was hidden by his bangs, shadows forming as a result, but without even a physical movement, he disappeared from her line of vision, and materialized behind her. For a moment she became as still as a stone at the seemingly supernatural phenomenon, but his voice, bringing in waves of anxiousness and pain into her heart, made it so that she didn't give the event any further thought._

_"Sakura."_

_He breathed her name, soft and smooth, ever the calm. If she hadn't been straining to hear him, it just might have been swallowed by the wind encircling them, but she heard it ever so clearly. And it made her heart jump from her chest._

_Since he stood behind her, his shadow veiled her completely from the moonlight, but his very presence was powerful enough that she knew he was behind her, even without hearing him speak. It was a whisper of darkness, a touch of undeniable respect, and was intimidating overall._

_The girl in question was unable to speak because of the tightness in her throat, and the tears that snaked down her cheeks in a soundless waterfall. All she could do was nod in response, her shoulders trembling with emotion. Her tears were hot, a contradiction to the rest of her body. Her skin was cold from the previous onslaught of tempestuous wind, but since he had moved behind her, the frosty strands no longer reached her, but she was still cold nonetheless._

_Then he uttered the two words that would forever shatter their relationship, "Thank you."_

The words shocked back into the present with a gasp she hadn't meant to utter so breathlessly. Suddenly overcome with a racing heart, and a vision that was blurred by tears, Sakura's felt that night's events as if they had just transpired. All the feelings came rushing back, to the freezing wind on her skin, to the utter devastation that he had conjured into her heart by rejecting her.

Her circle of friends were around her in an instant, and Sakura had to remember that what she had witnessed was only a memory, nothing more. It might have been her reality once, but it had already happened. The past would not change, it _had_ happened. It still surprised her however, that even after ten years, the pain had never truly receded. She was only glad that her feelings for him were dormant, closed behind a bolted door that she would not ever open again. But she never understood why his rejection had hit her so hard, especially since she had been seven years old at the time. It puzzled her whenever the memory was relived, but every time she was left in a puddle of mixed emotions and cold skin.

In response to her reaction, Sakura immediately clutched for her feather, the only thing that managed to calm her after the memory attack. In truth, she never remembered where she had gotten it, but it had always been a comfort whenever she was left a befuddled wreck.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Ino was shaking her shoulders, trying to find some connection between their eyes, and finally the pinkette was fully returned to the present, the pain slowly seeping away into the depths of her past.

When the light returned to Sakura's emerald irises, they blinked out the tears. She shook herself of the aftereffects, regaining her composure as she fingered the feather in her grasp.

"I-I'm alright," she said shakily, then gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's just that it's been so long since I've been here that it kinda just hit me. I'm really back!"

Her friend was dubious. "You certainly don't look alright."

She forced a laugh. "Really, Ino, I'm okay."

The blonde pursed her lips, but consented with a nod of her head. "Fine, but don't you dare scare me like that again! You hear me?"

She uttered another light laugh that sounded more real than she expected. "You sound like an overbearing parent right now."

"Leave her alone, Ino. If she can insult you like that then she's fine." Temari was smirking beside her, giving her a light elbowing.

However, the girl in question, scowled. "Well excuse me for being concerned." She turned back to Sakura. "Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"I'm perfectly fine, just a little overcome, that's all." She whipped away at the water in her eyes, her breathing calm, her tone collected.

"I still mean what I said," Ino told her seriously. "Overbearing parent-style in all."

At that, she did crack a small smile that she meant, but then TenTen spoke up from beside the window, "Geez, guys, I totally forgot just how big Sakura's place was."

"Wow... I had truly forgotten," Temari breathed as the view came into their line of sight.

Even Hinata, who was used the grandeur of traditional, Japanese homes was mesmerized by the sight.

Only Ino, who had visited her mother quite frequently throughout the decade, smiled at her and simply said, "Welcome home, Sakura."

In that moment, whatever memory of Sasuke that still remained was cleansed, and a bright happiness returned. She was home, and that was all she could ever ask for.

.

The Mononoke Village was the homeland for the supernatural creatures that resided within Japan. It was a place of peace and prosperity for all who lived there, and a place where humans never lasted long if accidentally stumbling inside. It was where magic existed, where the creatures of the night made their life, and where power reigned supreme. It was home of all the _yokai_ in the country. It was where magic could be practiced without human knowledge, and could be witnessed firsthand by all without absolute chaos ensuing.

While it was a entirely different from the human world, there were similarities to them. Like the human world, there were laws, jurisdictions, and highly respected leaders that ruled over the village. Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, happened to be one of the Five Yokai Leaders. They were the five who dominated political and magical affairs within the village. The Five Yokai Leaders were mainly a council that reigned through family heritage and devout tradition. As a result of magical power and wisdom, each family respected each other greatly, often befriending one another to a certain extent. In fact, the families of the Five Yokai Leaders were also the strongest in the Mononoke Village. His own, which was the Uchiha Clan, happened to be the most powerful of the five families and had remained the main _tengu_ line within the Mononoke Village since the beginning of time.

Others included the Uzumaki Clan, which was the main _kitsune_ line: fox-spirits that could transform into human form. Naruto, like all _kitsune_, had the ability to create massive illusions and odd-colored fires that only he could control, and sometimes he could even set fire to objects without letting it truly burn to a charred crisp. Though Sasuke would never outwardly admit it to the dobe, it was a very unique ability. In their natural form they always had at least one tail, one for each hundred years they've lived. It was even said that once one reached a thousand years of age, their fur became completely white in hue.

The Hyuuga Clan was the main _dragon_ line, was the only family that could actually rivaled his own in terms of authority. To add, no other clan was more cruel and aggressive in training their underlings than the Hyuugas. Their line, which supported two heirs within Sasuke's generation, were complete opposites. Hinata, the kind, gentle girl, and the original heir had been forced to share her standing with her elder cousin, because of her lack of _ability_. Neji, a former branch member within the Hyuuga Clan, had been transferred to the main family due to his _outstanding ability_. Sasuke himself didn't entirely agree with their methods, but he did know that Hinata did in fact, lack something, but it wasn't ability in her powers, it was the ability to rule. Magical attributes included the manipulation of water, rainfall, and transforming into human form. It was also said their eyes were powerful as well.

The Nara Clan was the main _oni_ line, and were _once considered_ to be ogre-like beings that wreaked havoc upon upon the human world during ancient times. On the contrary, their actual tendencies within the last several centuries, at least, were quite different. Shikamaru, the Nara heir, which also happened to be the unquestioned genius of Sasuke's generation, was possibly the most important ally to have on the battle. However being an oni, he could become impulsive when events dabbled in personal affairs. Often The Nara Clan preferred iron clubs over swords since tradition indicated so, but Shikamaru preferred differently, often supporting a _katana_ at his side. Magical abilities included disasters, disease, and lightning. Lastly, due to their ogre-like heritage, a pair of small crimson horns sprouted from their crown.

The Inuzuka Clan was the main _inugami_ line, which were dog-spirits that were often considered to be in the same standings as the European werewolf. It was something he would agree with to a point. They sprouted a pair of furry ears over their crown and a tail to match upon birth, and could transform into human form instantly. Magical abilities were often associated with black magic and other lethal attributes. Their heir, Kiba, like all _inugami_, preferred the assistance of throwing knives.

Currently, four of the five heirs sat rather leisurely with one another inside Sasuke's study in the human world, the fair majority other than Shikamaru and Kiba, supporting business suits for affairs in the hours previous. Sasuke himself sat in his desk, impatiently awaiting for the blonde dobe of a fox to arrive. Two of his companions were lounging rather inordinately on the two couches that he faced, one quietly snoring away as the clock ticked along the seconds, while the other dozed peacefully. The only other heir in the room, being Neji, was meticulously shuffling from tome to tome on the shelves that encompassed the room. To say that this was unusual would be a lie, Naruto was nearly always late for something, and was almost as bad as his butler Kakashi Hatake. In fact, it was half the reason why two of the heirs always arrived early; so they could doze on his couches before they could commence the meetings. It was a rather vexatious factor.

A tome slammed shut and an exasperated sigh ensued. "Next time we are going to tell him that the meeting is thirty minutes earlier than scheduled."

Sasuke merely nodded to the draconian heir in full agreement. It would do well for both of them; they both held high authority within their company's human events. They were also high-school students because of their adolescent age, which added to their busy agendas. Only the lazy men that slept ignorantly on his couches would be bothered with the notion.

The majority of the time when the Five Yokai Leaders weren't settling political interests within the Mononoke Village, chances were that they were handling business transactions in the human world. For several centuries, especially in the last couple, the families of The Five Yokai Leaders had been starting out business investments and large-scale companies to, in a way, understand human intelligence and associate with them on humain terms. The consequences of these actions had sparked massive wealth for the five Clans, his own especially. Uchiha International was perhaps the greatest company within Japan to date, and its only immediate rivals were the other Clan's own. Sasuke himself didn't find it too hard to believe since they were the higher breed of intelligence, but other _yokai_ had their own thoughts on the matter.

The apparent reason for calling a meeting today was because of the shockwave that had swept through the Mononoke Village and the human world. While Sasuke knew very well what it had been, the others were clueless. And he would keep it that way. Before the chaos of the past had begun, life had been in perfect harmony. At the time, every clan knew just _what_ Sakura Haruno was and the implications of her life. It was due to several chaotic events that only nine 'people' were left with Sakura Haruno's secret, none of which were herself. One of them had been an all-powerful _kami_ that had completely expunged away any memory of Sakura's power over the world. It was also the _real_ reason why her mother had kept her away for so long; to keep the evil spirits that had once wanted her life to be kept far, far away. It had worked marvelously for a decade, but now things were about to once again spiral down into a whirlpool of impending discord.

While he didn't particularly enjoy keeping this secret from his entire Clan, save for four, and the rest of the Five Yokai Clans, it was necessary to ensure her protection. The main dilemma he faced now was that her coming of age night would be mere months away. Before it had been _years_, but time had passed along unthinkingly to the implications of her life. Not even her closest friends connected to Japan's supernatural realm knew the reason why they had become so close in the first place. It was all veiled from their minds, harbored in the darkest depths of their intelligence. But, on the night of her eighteenth birthday, the moment the clock struck her birth, her entire existence would be revealed to the world, like a beacon in the night. Not even the feather around her neck would hide her from view any longer, and every lost memory would come back in a single second. It was a time he wasn't looking forward to, for it meant that the entities that had nearly claimed her life would return for her. This time though, he would be ready.

A dull pain in his palm brought him back to his study. He hadn't realized the extent of his rage, it seemed. His hand was bleeding from the harsh clench he had had while among his thoughts. The motion had gone unbidden, but emotion had stolen his common sense. Within a second, the scarlet that had marred his hand vanished with the power of the supernatural, and any evidence that was left was only in his past.

A door slamming shut was all it took to further his irritation. As he glared at Naruto, the dobe had the gall to grin widely at him. "Hey Teme, what's up?"

"You're late, Naruto," Neji hissed, violently stabbing a tome back into its place.

"Ugh." Kiba was rubbing at his face, finally awoken. "Damn. You couldn't have been another thirty minutes late, Naruto? Now, that would've been a nice doggy nap."

"Another thirty minutes would've only caused more trouble for us, Kiba," Shikamaru surmised, apparently alive as well. "These two would only be in a worse mood than they already are. It would've been troublesome."

"Yes, well now, perhaps we can finally begin?" Neji questioned into the air.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can go home." Kiba yawned into his hand after that, resettling himself on the couch.

"Go on," Shikamaru agreed.

Sasuke nodded his head.

Naruto shrugged innocently. "I'm game."

Neji sent him a glare that rivaled Sasuke's own, then presumed to lean against the bookshelves behind him, arms crossed over his chest. "As you are all well aware, a force went throughout both worlds earlier today, a 'shockwave' as some described it as. It seemed to be created of pure energy, unlike that of a darker origin which as most know is extremely rare. It hit every supernatural creature, as if alerting everyone of its presence. You all know exactly what this force is; it is not a question of safely for the _worlds_, but for _her_ protection. The Prosperity Child has returned after a thousand year absence, and we heirs are the ones that have the duty to ensure her protection. It is only a matter of where this girl is and who she is."

The Prosperity Child. It was the title given to ladies who were blessed by the _kami_ at birth, wielding powers that outshined any other creature with the purity of their light. Their powers were desired by all who were given a mere taste of their light, and more often than not were targeted by spirits that yearned for power, often bloodthirsty _yokai_ that didn't know their own place. For some, the Prosperity Child meant that they would receive powers beyond understanding for consuming her blood, for others like himself and the other heirs who held authority in the supernatural world, she meant that more than something as barbaric as that. Her powers, along with theirs, while combined, brought out something even stronger. It was a troubling thought, really, knowing who the newest Prosperity Child was none other than Sakura Haruno. It meant that one of them was going to have a child with her.

"My question is, who's going to be the one that stays at her side full time?" Naruto asked, brows furrowed. "I know all the other things about the Prosperity Child already, but this... It's always been a bit fuzzy."

"It is true that the elders were withholding information regarding her for some time, though for necessary precautions. It would explain the confusion on your part . To answer; that-"

"Is her choice," Sasuke suddenly cut in. "No one else's."

Neji nodded, though gave him a questioning glance. "It is up to her. We as heirs cannot interfere with her choice."

Naruto's face scrunched together, perplexed and desperately confused, but for something else entirely now. "How... How is it that you know that?" He stopped himself. "How is it that _both_ of you know that?"

"Unlike you, we actually attend Clan meetings regularly," Neji deadpanned.

Naruto looked horrified by the revelation. "There was a meeting that I actually missed?! When was _this_?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Shikamaru told him. "What matters now is how we precede from this point onward."

"But my dad is going to kill me! Do you have any idea what the man can do even at his age? I swear behind all that kindness and leadership there is a _goryo_ in him! It's _scary_ and don't even get me started on my mother-"

"Your apparent relations aren't relevant right now," Neji interrupted, waving his hand and officially taking over once more. "We came here to plan, to discuss our agenda."

"All I can say is that she better be hot," Kiba spoke up for the first time, grinning mischievously at the draconian heir. "After this talk of 'her choice' and all those old legends about her 'all mighty powers' and stuff, you know? A guy has got to dream." The only person to find this comment amusing was Naruto, who high-fived him in agreement.

"That is hardly the point," Neji muttered.

"Oh, come on, Neji," Naruto laughed. "You can only hope!"

Shikamaru sighed from his prostrate position on the couch, "You're not going to get him to agree."

"As always, he's correct."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go ahead and be a stick in the mud, I'm sure the girl is going to just _love_ that part about you."

"And if she has any common sense at all, she _won't_ pick you."

"Ha! No, she'll pick me," Kiba boasted aloud, puffing out his chest as he pointed to himself.

Sasuke watched the exchange, prepared to end it if necessary. It went on for several minutes and he considered the options that wouldn't ruin his study. Then Naruto said something that made him quirk a brow. "Che! She'll probably choose Sasuke! I swear, nearly all the girls do."

All heads snapped towards him, and he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He had just explained the terms of the agreement only moments prior; not even he would break such a sacred power for the prosperity of his clan. "Like I stated previously, it is her choice." He leaned back in his chair. "Whether she chooses me or not, is all up to her." But it wouldn't even be a question by the time her identity was revealed, he thought to himself.

In response, Naruto frowned, unused to hearing rather pleasant speech from his best friend.

Shikamaru groaned from his position the couch, "Ugh, if we're done with that topic, can we move on? It's just a drag, really. It's a pointless debate when you have no authority over the decision in the first place."

"He's right," Kiba said, but then wiggled his brows in a fashion that made Shikamaru want to facepalm himself. "But you can be _persuasive_."

"You know," Neji muttered ominously, gripping the edge of the couch with a strength that Sasuke would've considered lethal on any average human. "I really wouldn't mind strangling you."

At that remark, Shikamaru sighed, completely resigned, and at the same time, Naruto was holding in his laughter which threatened to burst at any moment.

"Hooooo..." Kiba sang deviously, rising to stand at his full height. "Is that a threat I hear? I wouldn't mind a good spar with a _dragon_. It'd be interesting." He cracked his knuckles, as if to prepare himself. "It's been awhile since I've had a good challenge."

"I prefer not to squabble with_ senseless idiots_," Neji told him coolly.

"Resorting to that, huh?" he tisked to himself. "Usually you don't allow yourself to say something like that. Something up, Nej? That cool demeanor means nothing, I know you want power. You _crave_ it. I've heard of the things you're capable of, never seen them in action myself since we've all only been around for say, seventeen years? We haven't been in a war yet, but that's also seventeen years that Hinata has had to bare with you, you _kami_ forsaken _dragon_."

That was what this was about? Neji wanted to declare a war right then and there. He was no more off than a _yokai _being a _tenshi_! He would never, for the life of him, take Hinata's life for the title! He would never harm her in any way. Neji was entirely enraged that Kiba had even assumed something so vile of him. What nonsense had he heard?

Luckily for him, the utter self-control was taking over, but inwardly he was boiling over, raging, acting upon his anger. He would never hurt his cousin, even for the title.

The only outward reaction was his teeth biting down on his tongue, keeping himself from being able to speak. He had to force himself to contain his magic, for emotions invoked them and he certainly didn't want to unleash his powers without a good reason. And this event wasn't enough to even tap into a little rainfall, no, he had more important uses for that than this.

And if this escalated any further, then Sasuke would intervene.

Kiba scoffed and rested his hand on his hips. "Wow, you're not even denying it?"

"I would never do anything akin to what you're insinuating," Neji bit out.

The brunette growled, and Sasuke decided that this was the end. He was done. It would be idiotic to continue this argument, especially since they had more more important things to worry about.

"He's telling the truth, Kiba," Naruto argued suddenly, and the _inugami_ whirled to face him. "Hinata is complacent with her situation. She-" Even he sounded quite pained by it. "She understands."

"Enough," Sasuke interjected, his voice slicing through the air with cold authority. He then allowed his gaze to breeze past the eyes of the two maddened souls with the grace of a snake, a thousand words unspoken, but threatened. The single word revived the draconian heir as he glared at Kiba for a moment longer, but took his place back against the bookcase, a bottled storm.

Kiba returned to his seat in a huff. "This conversation isn't over."

Sasuke stole a glance at Neji just to see if there were any visual signs of reaction, but none appeared. Good, things were set back into place. Whatever silent issue that slowly tore at the alliance would be resolved another time. For now, another topic would trouble them.

Then Shikamaru drawled as a silence settled upon the room, "Perhaps now, we can resume?"

The hours passed in intervals of discussion and planning. They were quite perplexed to find that the shockwave she had sent off when arriving in Konoha could no longer be detected in the mythical realm or in the human world, as if she had completely vanished. It meant that the feather was still working perfectly. He had given ideas to locate her, deceiving them into believing he would assist them with their search. It was something that didn't bode well with him, but he reminded himself that it was necessary. He only had a few months to prepare, until the end of March, in fact, and it was the end of August.

Not only that, but there was a week left before he would be regularly attending classes at Konoha Academy again. He already heard from Tsunade in the hours before the meeting with the heirs, that Sakura would be attending as a student. Apparently, the girl had taken online courses before arriving in Japan to be caught up in the year's curriculum, since they had began the new school-year in April. In truth, it wasn't that hard to imagine. The girl had always had a knack for education, and her intelligence would probably rival his brother's after all this time. He was rather curious to find out for himself.

However, he knew she would be wary of him. The long-lasting spell that a certain _kami_ had inserted into her mind about their last encounter was less than amiable. While it might have never actually happened, it was real enough for her. The spell had also been very potent, and once reliving it, the same emotions would be conjured, as if it had just happened. _He_ had been very thorough, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

The night had officially bloomed, he noted, swinging around in his leather chair to witness the grand display beyond the glass-windows of his study. This world was an entirely different place during the nighttime hours. The _Shinto_ world reigned here, in the shadow, in the dusk, in the dark, and in the gloom. The moon was colored a vivid crimson, the hue of his spinning irises while amongst battle, and eerie clouds scattered the sky, never daring to vail the merciless silver that shined down on Earth. They slid precariously along the edges, taking a chance with the moon's temper, but no more than that. It was an enticing view, one that instilled a certain excitement that he hadn't felt in ages.

He smirked to himself, wondering how easy it would be to consume her without the prying eyes of others. One night. How enchanting, was his initial thoughts, but it simply wasn't to be, _yet_. But how he wanted it to be, yes he did.

Despite her upbringing, she had no _idea_ what she had caused for him over the decade. She had no idea. She had been a temptation since the day he had been aware of her presence, and he had sworn to himself, on that day, that she would be his. His, and no one else's. On several occasions he had nearly bought a plane ticket to America to get her back. On others he had bought one, gone there, and turned back an instant before their paths' crossed.

Now, however, he was going to make her fall in love with him like never before. His time was closing in, and in only months, she could be his forever.

Until that time, he would indulge himself, and find out what made her tick.

He observed his reflection in the window for only a moment, before his scarlet rimmed irises stared back from the outside, ebony feathers flapping at his sides as his very quintessence altered to a finer one, an immortal one. He watched silently as his study darkened, and an instant later, he soared into the sky.

.

Tears prickled at Sakura's eyes, and a bursting feeling of elation swept throughout her entire being as she rushed out of the car. Her mother, light blonde tresses swayed at the ends from the light breeze and glowing amber irises that gleamed with love, stood waiting near the shrine her family had taken care of for generations. The smile on her lips and the held-out arms that welcomed her embrace only made her run towards her faster. How she had longed to see her mother; she hadn't even realized how much.

When she crossed the _Torii Gate_ to enter the shrine, she felt a slight stillness in the air, but waved it off as she rushed into her mother's arms. Her mother was warm, strong, and loving. She had always felt so safe while in her mother's arms, especially as a child. Her embrace always left her feeling so secure, like in this very moment.

"Oh, my dear, Sakura," Tsunade breathed, wrapping one arm around her back and another wove gently between in her pink locks. "I've missed you."

She took in the scent her mother always radiated, an aroma of leaves and sweet sake. It had always been such an inviting smell, so sweet and naturic. It was the scent of home. "I've missed you too."

As the slowly pulled apart, her mother was smiling so gracefully, so lovingly. They both slowly turned to the shrine that opened up to them, and Sakura's breath was taken away by the sight. Quickly her hands found their way to her mouth, covering her gaping lips from view, and gasped in wonder at the sight before her.

The afternoon sunlight flickered in the trees behind, a bright white and gold, shimmering the in the cracks of branches and leaves. The cobblestone beneath her feet was peppered with emerald grasses, licked with dew in the light. The shrine was seemingly sparkling with life and glory, the wood shining a deep vermillion with brown tiling on the top. It was the very embodiment of traditional Japan. Just like in the past, it was a castle, or at least as a child she had often considered it such.

It was a spectacular sight to see. She stole a glance behind her at the vermillion gate behind her, showing years of pride and family honor by simply upholding its position before the shrine. It seemed to glow and prosper just like everything else here.

Sakura couldn't describe just how wonderful it felt to be here. Without even realizing it, tears trailed down her cheeks for the second time that day and she tore at them, sniffling, even as she smiled.

"Oh, Sakura," her mother sighed, wiping away the tears that fell with the pad of her thumb. "But it's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's exactly as I remember it." Her blurry vision only enhanced the amount of light fluttering in her eyes, and she pulled herself together, blinking them away, the excess light along with it.

"I _was_ the one to take care of it," her mother told her. "With no kids around to chase or ground there wasn't much else to do around here."

Sakura laughed. "Oh I do remember those times with Naruto, where we would chase each other all day, playing in the trees or just wandering around until nightfall." Sasuke had been there too, always competing against the pig-headed blonde in some type of game, but she didn't mention him. Her heart still shook with the aftermath of the memory.

"Oh yes," she rolled her eyes. "I remember quite well having to send that kid's butt home after some catastrophe or another... What was the name that the everyone called him back then?"

Sakura stifled a giggle. That was so how she was going to get him back for earlier. "The knuckleheaded-ninja was his nickname back then. He self-proclaimed it actually and it stuck. Even his parents sometimes referred to him as that."

Her mother tisked, "It's not too surprising, I guess. He's about as knuckleheaded as they come."

"I can definitely agree," Sakura chuckled. "But I've missed that knucklehead, and everyone here." She scanned the scenery around her, and she relished in the feeling of feeling of peace and comfort.

Truly, she was _home_.

Several moans of exhaustion hit her ears then, some of which were more vociferous than others, but loud all the same. The mother and daughter pair quickly glanced behind him, noticing a few stranglers slowly climbing up the long stairwell to to the shrine. The pair grinned in sync, and watched amusedly as Ino was positively beat from the steady incline hike up the hill.

"I-" the platinum blonde collapsed on the last step. "I-I don't... Know why I hike... Up this hill...Every... Damn... Week!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Ino," TenTen waved dismissively at her, reaching the top step without a drop of sweat on her face. "You're just crabby that you're out of shape."

Hinata strode up gracefully, as regal and urbane as always, without barely batting a lash. Clearly someone had more athleticism that originally thought, as a child she would travel up these stairs slower and more painstakingly than Ino.

Temari also looked unfazed by the hike. Only Ino, who was possibly the least athletic person she knew, was utterly broken after climbing up a set of stairs, albeit three-hundred stairs.

The girl glared at everyone. "It's not like I can help it, thank you very much. I was born this way." While that was true, she could still increase her respiratory system somewhat, having been born with asthma.

Then the same girl grinned through her erratic breaths. "So, Tsunade, I was wondering if you'd allow Sakura to stay the night at my place. Girl's night out with everyone. I mean it's only been ten years since all five of us have been together last, and honestly I've missed my best friend. And considering we all start up school again in a week, I say we all deserve a bit of last-minute fun." She smiled pleasantly at the end of her request, as if to assist in charming the ever-strict Tsunade Haruno.

The lady in question crossed her arms, expressionless. Her gaze locked instantly on her daughter, as if determining the pros and cons of this possibility, and Sakura felt that same rigid stature she always felt when someone was inwardly inspecting her. Finally, she relented with a sigh, "Fine, but only one night. You, dear girl, still have to unpack everything and move back in when you return home tomorrow-er-afternoon, four o'clock."

Sakura grinned, the effect cascading across her features and she squealed as she embraced her mother for a second time, more excited than anything else. "I swear I'll be home by then." She nodded her head vigorously.

"Are we all ready to go then?" Temari questioned into the air, the excitement traveling from person to person.

"Aw, yeah!" TenTen punched her fist into the air. "Girl's night! It's been awhile guys."

Hinata was fiddling with the ends of her shirt. "I-I'm ready."

Lastly, the blonde rose from her spot on the stairs. "At least this time we get to go down and not up."

With a respectful bow to Tsunade as they departed, and raced down the staircase and into the waiting limousine parked at the edge of the street.

.

"What you desire so much will become your undoing."

A figure of scarlet and ebony appeared from the shadows, his hair the essence of blood, seemingly dripping from his crown and into his glassy amber eyes whose darkest memories only enhanced his lethally attractive appearance. It was a like looking into the eyes of a puppet, dead, dull, and emotionless, but dangerous and effortlessly virulent at the same time. The air around him curled with enigma and secrecy, attached to him like a second skin that demanded attention. He was a true marvel of the night, for being a _kami_.

Sasuke's guard came up as the voice violated his ears, soft and smooth and completely velvet. It was the voice of a seductive killer, one who was just as manipulative as he was alluring. In the supernatural realm, women flocked to him, hoping earnestly that they could acquire a vague taste of his aura. It was for those very reasons, and their distasteful history together, that Sasuke remained cautious, his self-preservation instincts kicking it.

"Akasuna no Sasori," he drawled. Even his name was stained with red.

He was impassive, but wise as he spoke, "One would do well to keep away from temptation."

"One would do well to keep the hell away from me."

A slight smirk graced his lips, but then it was gone. "Yes, but perhaps, other than her." He gestured to the Yamanaka Mansion before them, before gliding to the rose-bushes that encircled the garden, his fingers glazing over the bloody petals.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned aloud. Having Sasori materialize without warning was never a good sign.

He gave him a sidelong glance, the moonlight sharpening his features, and his eyes only became more entrancing, like a deceptive curse. "The darkness is coming back."

Sasuke's jaw tightened before he spoke, "The clock is running low. I know that already."

"But you _don't_ know," the redhead spat, his composure cracking as animosity overcame his exterior. He was furious, and Sasuke swore he spotted translucent strings fluttering from the tips of Sasori's _kimono_ sleeves, but they blended back into the background before he could fully recognize their existence. "When she awakens, we _will_ be going to war."

Sasuke noticed that the luminosity within inside the manor ceased, and he was a bit unnerved by the prospect. But quickly he realized that it was simply time for Sakura to descend into slumber. "War with who?" he asked after a pause.

He pursed his lips, and Sasuke knew that his patience was running thin. "You know who."

He grew grim. He knew full well of their power, and they were not so easy to combat like the regular _yokai_. "Your plan?" he inquired.

"For another time."

...What? "Then what are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice went low, deadly.

"The girl," he answered, plucking a rose from the bush behind him. He sniffed the aroma of the rose, pleased, and when their gazes connected, he then disclosed, "And you."

He knew Sasori's ways, and betrayal-while unlikely-was plausible. "If you're hoping to _accomplish_ something," Sasuke began, a blade in his voice. "Tread wisely."

Sasori's smirk was painted with mirth, as if the notion was preposterous, and looked away as a rumble of light chuckles racked his chest, shaking his head in the process. "Hardly," he told him, his stature reverting back to default. "She isn't mine for the taking." Those dull eyes stared at him with a certain knowingness that made him inwardly admit that he was perhaps just as omniscient as he claimed. "She is yours. What I came here for is to warm you."

His shoulder blades tensed, and with them, the wings tucked carefully behind his back. "Elaborate," he said.

The red moonlight struck the redhead's irises tainting them a hue of merciless scarlet, and Sasuke questioned what illusions could be forged with his desire to invoke them. The aura around him then expanded, as if the shadows themselves lived off his essence. An immortal that lived on the treacherous labors of his profession and breathed in the cold with satisfaction was what he became, or perhaps that was what he had been all along.

This was one of various reasons why Sasuke never lingered long in Sasori's company. To get lost in the illusions that he commanded meant never returning to reality, even if the effect had been unintentional. It was never a pleasure to be immersed in Sasori's... World, as it was. Nothing good ever came out of it, just endlessly decay and death. While it was a world he was used to seeing, Sasori's was rather... Different. One did not trifle with him for this very factor, among others.

Sasuke blinked, allowing whatever illusion that had ensnared his mind to disperse. When he fully regained reality, the redhead was watching him closely, not at all irritated or impatient, merely observing what he saw.

"What?" he snapped.

Sasori didn't react outwardly, as if he hadn't even heard him speak. "One must not entrap themselves in illusions so willingly."

"You made them."

"You were unguarded."

Sasuke tisked, "What are you getting at?" So elusive. Encounters with Sasori were never so mysterious, so patient. Usually every answer, every question was clipped and to the point, but he was hiding something.

"Exactly that. You were unguarded."

That wasn't be the only reason for his appearance, Sasuke knew. This _kami_ never did unnecessary work, but what the actual reason was was eluding him. Unless the reason was simply to test his use. The thought made his blood boil, but before he could retort, Sasori took a step forward and simply said, "Be prepared, Black Knight."

A moment of utter silence swept across the area and a warning gale of wind bypassed the air, before the all of _yomi_ broke loose.

When Sasuke's heard the title that he had dared to utter, he lost it. Such grave meaning came with those words, such, wretched, tragic, tantalizing, and painful words. The very thought was enough to sent him off the edge in a surge of undaunted rage.

Before he could grasp what he was doing, his _katana_ had been unsheathed from the holder at his side, and slashed through the air in an unstoppable arch, only to be ended midway by an infallible wave of incandescent strings and an impassive puppet-master standing closely behind them. Sasuke struggled to bring down his sword through the force of the strings, and even conjured lightning to enhance his attack. But even as his blade was crackling with electric sparks, the strings refused to fall.

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "Your anger will also be apart of your undoing, Black Knight."

Flashes upon flashes of the decade before traveled behind his vision, casting out dormant feelings to his outward exterior. A blossom in the wind, and the knight who had sworn his allegiance to her. All his past, all his present, his entire future ahead.

He remembered that day so well, and it had started everything that led to today. The Blossom Princess and her Black Knight.

Then Sasuke broke through, and Sasori lept into the air, avoiding the attack. He addressed the situation quickly. He had expected this reaction, and the boy needed to get it into his head that he was only making himself a liability by entrapping himself in the illusions and in the past. Everything was ahead, and nothing can change what had happened. Why wallow in it? Self-torment only weakened him. However, Sasori had done what he had set out to do, and his theory had been proven correct. It was an irritating prospect though, one that could actually be the end of them all if not treated carefully.

Then those spiraling eyes appeared, and Sasori knew that this night would not end as simply as he had hoped. He glanced over to the silent mansion that stood regally before the garden-courtyard they currently occupied, and muttered to himself, "The Princess better start calling me her White Knight after this." For he knew that if Sasuke became incompetent, then he would be the one to end things, once and for all.

Then they raced forward, strings and blades colliding before the offset shine of the moon.

.

.

.

**~Tengu~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Black Knight<strong>

_Since time immemorial the knights had roamed the untamed Underworlds,_

_Clopping, neighing of horses, the billows of cloaks weaved from darkness,_

_Silent, despondent without a sound, stalking through the endless nights,_

_Beneath non-existent stars, the City of Hyperion, winked out of sight._

_Heavy-lidded eyes, obsidian and searching, flickering crimson, impossibly unnerving,_

_A crooked cruel smile; screams for mercy, his ledger practically dripping with blood,_

_His heart swallowed in Nyx's tears, his thoughts a swirling storm of impeding discord,_

_But unwavering was his loyalty to the light showing through his never-ending night,_

_A beautiful blossom that had yet to bloom, fuchsia petals peeking shyly at the moon,_

_Glimmering emeralds radiant as the stars that had indefinitely stolen his frozen heart._

__Written by: The Last Deathly Guardian__

* * *

><p><em><span>Published<span>: Thursday, December 18th, 2014_

_Began: Tuesday, September 30th, 2014_

_Total Page Count In Story: 30_

**Author's Note:**

_DISCLAIMER: The Glossary-for the Japanese italicized words-is at the bottom._

_Well, hello there poppets! I am going to breath a gigantic sigh of relief, like oh my God. It's FINALLY done. As stated above, I have been working on this since September with just an idea and a very broad concept. I am quite happy by the result, I'm hoping terribly that you all enjoy this to all you heart's content. _

_To say the very least, I was VERY thorough while creating this story. I've edited more times than I can count, and even put in a glossary just below this. I even made absolutely sure the story itself, not including all the external information, that it was at least 10,000 words. This is definitely the longest chapter I've ever created and I dearly hope that you enjoyed it! For those of you who may know more about Shintoism than me, please feel free to add ideas, questions, and criticism. In fact, I implore you; the more I get to know information, the better I'll become. That's my philosophy :)  
><em>

_For those of you who disagree with the interpretation of the Shinto world I created, please feel free to correct me. I may just change some things :)_

_As I may not have mentioned previously, Shintoism the main religion of Japan. 90-97% of Japanese are Shinto followers today._

_For those of you who are curious as for how I imagined Sasuke and Itachi as tengu, you can check out my profile; there's a link there :) Enjoy! PS: They're terribly handsome!_

_And a special thanks to The Last Deathly Guardian for her spectacular way with poetry! Visit her page if you wish to read more of it!_

_Inspiration:_

_The Mononoke Village - the concept is more directly taken from the otome game 'Enchanted in the Moonlight'. I personally recommend it to anyone who likes really hot yokai! _

_The title 'Tengu' - Other than the fact that it sounds kinda epic and that Sasuke is one? A couple years ago I read a manga called 'Black Bird' that was about a girl who fell in love with a Tengu. It's a very fascinating manga if you're curious, but I was originally going to name this fic 'Black Bird' since I used a concept from that story to create Sakura's character as the Prosperity Child. Also considering that people who don't know about Shintoism could know what a black bird looked like... The epic factor kinda won out though... *Sweatdrops_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Glossary For This Chapter:<strong> In Order of Appearance_

_Note: Within the Japanese language there is not any use of plural forms unless it is another word entirely. Both the singular form and plural form are the same when used. Example: "The tengu had black wings." This could mean one tengu or many depending on the context._

_**Tengu** - See above_

_**Kami** - Gods/Goddesses of Shintoism. Sometimes described as spirit-type beings instead_

_**Yokai** - Mythical supernatural beings told within Shinto myths. Often thought to be immortal under most circumstances._

_**Sakura** - Japanese for 'cherry blossom'_

_**Yukata** - A less formal robe than a kimono. Used by both men and women_

_**Torii Gate** - religious symbol, marking the entrance to sacred space. Representing the transition between the finite world and the infinite world of the gods. Often colored red and made of wood_

_**Mononoke** - a word synonymous with yokai or henge_

_**Henge** - yokai or spirits that can change into human form_

_**Kitsune** - Fox-spirits that can transform into human form. Every hundred years they gain one more tail. After 1,000 years they become a nine-tailed-fox, the strongest type possible. Magical abilities: illusions, odd fire, etc..._

_**Dragon** - Typically depicted as large, wingless, serpentine creatures with clawed feet that can change into human form. Magical Abilities: water, rainfall, bodies of water_

_**Oni** - Ogre-like creatures that are often depicted with blue, purple, or red skin. Humanoid in form, but have odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. (Within this fanficion they have a distinctly human appearance). They have small horns, and iron clubs or swords. Magical Abilities: disasters, disease, lightning etc..._

_**Katana** - a Japanese curved sword_

_**Inugami** - Dog-spirits, that are often very malevolent in traditional folk-lore and can change into human form. Sources often describe them as being similar to werewolves. Magical Abilities: black magic_

_**Goryo** - the vengeful spirits of the dead_

**_Tenshi -_**_ Japanese angels_

_**Shinto** - Literally means "The way of the Gods", but also used as the term to describe the Japanese folk religion_

_**Kimono** - a formal robe for both men and women_

_**Yomi** - The Shinto underworld/land of the dead_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Official Summary<span>:**

Ebony feathers combined in an intricate weaving of one another, glistening silver from the moonlit rays that descended down from the sky. The feathers moved as one, forming gigantic wings that encompassed her in their warm embrace, and he, the love of her life, was just as seductive as the cool night itself. His breath was hot on her cheeks, and she felt her heart soar even while keeping her feet firmly planted onto the ground. "Do you trust me?" he breathed. All Sakura could do was nod, her flushed cheeks betraying everything she wished she could hide, but he smirked down at her anyway. Then without a moments hesitation, they were lifted from the ground and into the sky.

_Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, and Konoha 11 (SasuSaku)_


End file.
